heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2004-08-31. Canada's Hey Arnold!, by Mokichan 8000
Mokichan_8000, 31/08/2004 12:20 AM :I don't know how many of you get Ytv out there, but there's definitely a show on that channel that deserves some attention... : :The show's called "Jacob Two-Two". Its about the youngest child in a family of 4 (excluding the mother and father) who lives in Montreal. Jacob was given the nickname "Two-two" because he tends to repeat himself often. Jacob has a best friend named Buford (his full name is Buford Orville Gaylord Pugh - I'm not making this up) and he also tends to hang around with this blonde genius french girl named Renee. While the situations in the show are a little more far-fetched than in Hey Arnold(in one episode, Jacob has to stop his elderly neighbor, Ms. Darling Sweetie-Pie, from using his sweater in an evil organization called WRINKLES),it does have the same infectious charm that makes it impossible to resist. And Jacob's just so darn cute! I sincerely hope that they continue this show, because it's easily one of Canada's greatest Canadian cartoon (others to look out for include "Yvon of the Yukon" and "Cybersix", which is shown on Teletoon). ---- Mokichan_8000, 31/08/2004 12:22 AM : ---- Cool, 31/08/2004 9:57 AM :OH MY GOD! :You're in Canada?...yippee, someone to relate too! : :Yes, I have seen Jacob Two-Two many times. I was first drawn to it by its unique animation. You know what I mean right? I don’t think any other cartoon has the type of animation that show does. I would tape it - but some of the episodes are real blowers, and just too...moral-ly. I like alot of them, but some just reek of "cheesy kiddie lessons and values"...much like the 4th and 5th seasons of HA! : :Cybersix - DAMN! They are taking it off the air for a second time Sept 6! It aired on Teletoon a long time ago…and what really sucks is that I just started taping the show - 13 eps - and they are cutting out at ep 10 I think. Cybersix has by far the most spectacular animation I have EVER seen for an animated TV series. It's like anime to the extreme, plus its not cheaply dubbed anime, cause it was made for English! Plus it has one of the most weird sci-fi story lines ever and a very mature soundtrack. I love Jose! Its he a character?! It’s rumored that each episode of that show cost 1mil to make. I really feel sorry for people in the US - they will never know the magic of this toon. Too bad Cybersix never broke into the US – where you need to make it big thses days. :I would say more, but whatever - I may make a site about it. In the meantime, check these sites out and read it all!!! Beware of spoilers! :http://www.csbruce.com/~csbruce/tv/cybersix/ :http://www.geocities.com/bethany_tecn0/cybersix_adrian.html :When it’s on, do you ever watch Kid Paddle? I love that show! Its like HA!, with unique story lines and loveable characters. Its one of those toons that’s like a sitcom, and all about fun, and not about lean life lessons. The second season will air on Teletoon in September 2005. :Other shows to look out for: Atomic Betty, The Tofus and Zeroman. :-Stephen : ---- Cool, 31/08/2004 10:08 AM :And... :http://pages.globetrotter.net/mfredick/c6/ :http://www.geocities.com/cyberseries5000/main.html :there are tons more out there - I just picked these. :Yvon of the Yukon os the most vile show I have seen. It should be show at night cause kids should not watch that gross-ass fat pig :-Stephen ---- Cool, 31/08/2004 10:12 AM :...... http://pub18.ezboard.com/bcybersix .... :sorry, I'm surfing like 4 windows here and keep finding good links. :Stupid MS Word 2000 - ignore those "o/p" characters. I have no idea why they apear in the html suddenly - Word puts then there. I just type things in Word so I dont hit the wrong button of I type a message in the message window and then lose it all. :I had that happen to a loooong e-mail once, ugh that has bad - now Ialways use World and save every 5 seconds. :-Stephen...okay, now i gotta go to work. :) ---- Mokichan_8000, 31/08/2004 10:23 AM :Kid Paddle? Yeah, I've seen that on Teletoon a couple times, but every time I look at it, it makes me think of Mega Babies because the character's heads look so much alike. And does anyone know what happened to the show Daft Planet? That show was so cool, especially since none of the character's heads were attached to their head...so cool.. :By the way, for the record, Sheep in the Big City and Yakkity Yak suck big time... :And yeah, Yvon is gross, but if you look past the fart jokes and whatnot, you can see that its a pretty humorous cartoon with not half-bad animation (FYI - the guy who created this cartoon is Chris Bartlemann, a name that often reminds me of Craig Bartlett) :Another show that I find peculiar is the Cramp Twins. It's just weird. Just. Plain. Weird. ---- Cool, 31/08/2004 10:30 AM :Daft Planet - man, that is the show that is taking Cybersix's time slot!!!!! :The animation is...okay, I guess. Having no neck is weird. They gotta take off underGRADS, its been on Teletoon for years! Make room for more shows like Baby Blues, Spawn and Spicy City. :I like the pineapple on Yakkity - hes funny. Mega Bables is SO GROSS! :Cramp Twins - I recongzie alot of voice actors in that show. I think the guy that does Spongebob's voice is in that show :Make sure to check out all the links I mentioned :) :I say you do reply fast, but now I REALLY gotta go to work. :-Stephen ---- Mokichan_8000, 31/08/2004 12:06 PM :It's a shame MTV couldn't make a second season for Undergrads. That show was WAY better than Clone High. Baby Blues - meh, I'm impartial, though I'm not surprised it was cancelled. You know what they should REALLY bring back to Teletoon Unleashed? DUCKMAN! The line-up for the is an insult - the Brak Show? Home Movies? Aqua Teen Hunger Force?! *throws up* :Spawn was kinda decent (and I think the guy who did the voice for Mr. Green in Hey Arnold had a few speaking parts in that show) :Spicy City...hmm...I remember that they promoted it a couple years back around Valentine's Day, but personally I found it kinda bland... :BTW, yes you're right. Tom Kenny does the voice for Wayne(the evil twin), who also does the voice for Spongebob... and Patchy the Pirate, and Heffer from Rocko's Modern Life, and Dog from Catdog, and...well, the guy's freakin' amazing. Lucien(the good twin) is voiced by Kath Soucie, and we all know what SHE'S famous for. That pairing is phenomenal - the best female voice actor and the best male voice actor in one show - pinch me, I must be dreaming ---- Cool, 02/09/2004 4:40 PM :Word sucks rocks…anywayz… : :It's a shame MTV couldn't make a second season for Undergrads. :Yeah. I would of loved to know what happened with Nitz and that girl with the purple hair whose name I can’t remember. Nitz was such a jerk, Kimmy was so fake! : That show was WAY better than Clone High :Well, I think CH was funny to an extent. CH needs a 2nd season! Did you see that last episode? Unrequited love…sniff, its so sad. It seems all MTV shows, besides Daria, last only 13 eps. : :Yes, the new Teletoon “adult” line up sucks. I remember Duckman – I love Jason Alexander. :I wish they would get back to the shows they had years ago when Teletoon first premiered in 1997. Donkey Kong Country, Smoggies, Albert the 5th Musketeer, Sonic Underground – probably tons more I don’t remember. : :-Stephen